Crossed Fate
by LSA Smith
Summary: [EXO/CHANBAEK] Takdir 1 : Petrichor [(noun) earthy smell after rain]/ Chanyeol bertemu seorang Dewa saat hujan datang / Bertemu-jatuh cinta-berpisah-mati itu adalah takdir klise jika kau mencintai seorang dewa dimana dirimu sendiri hanya manusia biasa / CHANBAEK Greekgod!AU & DemiGod!AU / CHAPTER 1 : Petrichor / YAOI SHOUNEN AI


Chanyeol menatap keatas, rintikan hujan semakin cepat menuruni langit. Ia ingin berlari ke halte terdekat—yang nyatanya tak ada. Dengan setengah mendongkol ia tetap berlari dibawah hujan.

Hujan… ia tak pernah menyukai terjebak dibawah hujan.

Saat hujan, ia melihat peliharaan pertamanya mati.

Saat hujan, ia melihat bagaimana ayah dan ibunya berpisah.

Saat hujan, ia melihat sahabat baiknya menghilang.

Ia tahu dan percaya jika terjebak dibawah hujan membawa berita buruk untuknya.

Namun kali ini ia berubah pikiran.

Kini didepan sebuah rumah tua, tempat dimana ia berteduh, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat salah satu ciptaan tuhan yang paling indah.

Sayangnya, ia tak tahu jika Tuhan tak pernah berpikiran untuk membuat pertemuan ini berakhir baik.

* * *

 _ **EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction**_

 **Petrichor** _ **By**_ _LSA Smith_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _dan_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _saling memiliki,_ _ **LSA**_ _dan_ _ **plot cerita**_ _juga saling memiliki._

 _ **Genre**_ _: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Traged_ _y_ _,_ _ **GreekGod**_ _!AU_ _ **DemiGod**_ _!AU_

 _ **Awas**_ _: kebanyakan Hurt, tragedy dan angst, awas ada desahan-desahan nyempil_

 _ **A/N :**_

" _Hallo semua, selamat datang di SERIES_ _ **Crossed Fate**_ _. Selamat menikmati !"_

.

 **Petrichor**

 _(n) the pleasant, earthy smell after rain_

.

* * *

 **Hari ke-1**

Chanyeol menatap lelaki dibawah pohon itu dengan raut serius. Apa pria itu tak ingin berteduh seperti dirinya ?

Waktu berlalu dan hujan tak terlihat mereda. Chanyeol bisa merasa jika si lelaki misterius itu menatapnya. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu lelaki itu akan tersenyum kecil, senyum yang amat cantik.

Sepasang mata sipit itu akan melengkung bak bulan sabit, bibir tipis itu akan tertarik keatas pelan. Chanyeol tahu jika mengamati orang lain itu tak baik, tapi dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengamati bagaimana bentuk tubuh indah lelaki itu.

Tubuhnya tak tinggi, mungkin setinggi dada Chanyeol. Bahunya juga tak selebar pria pada umumnya, tapi garis rahang itu cukup meyakinkan Chanyeol jika yang sedang ia amati adalah seseorang yang bergender sama dengannya.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar, lalu mencoba memberanikan diri berbicara pada si lelaki yang ada diseberang jalan.

"Hai ! Apa kau tak ingin berteduh disini ? !" suaranya semoga cukup lantang dan bisa menembus suara hujan yang semakin deras. Bisa Chanyeol lihat lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya, seolah ingin bertanya ' _apa kau serius ?_ '

Chanyeol kembali berteriak, "Kemarilah ! ! kau bisa kedinginan disana ! !"

Tak mengerti kenapa, tapi Chanyeol tahu jika sosok itu ragu untuk mendekatinya. Chanyeol akhirnya melambaikan tangan, "Kemarilah, aku bukan orang jahat ! !"

Ucapannya mungkin terdengar lucu, tapi Chanyeol hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak ingin lelaki itu kedinginan dibawah pohon sana.

Namun nyatanya pria itu hanya membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Petir datang menyambar-nyambar beberapa saat setelahnya, Chanyeol merapat kedinding bangunan tempatnya berteduh. Kabut menghalangi pandangan, dan air hujan turun semakin deras.

Setengah jam kemudian rintik air itu tiba-tiba berkurang dan Chanyeol merasa udara tak sedingin sebelumnya. Fokus pertamanya adalah pohon diseberang jalan,

Kosong

Tak ada siapapun disana

Chanyeol terdiam ditempat itu bahkan saat hujan sudah reda sepenuhnya.

 _Kemana pria itu ?_

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-2**

Hari ini hujan kembali turun. Sebenarnya bukan niat Chanyeol untuk lagi-lagi terjbak hujan, hanya saja bosnya—Kim Jun Myeon lah yang sepertinya berniat demikian. Chanyeol lembur hingga jam menunjuk pukul 9 malam; 4 jam lebih lama dari ketentuan.

Ia berlari ketempat yang sama seperti kemarin.

Dan disana, tempat dimana ia berdiri kemarin, ada si pria pohon yang diam mengamati hujan.

Pakaiannya kali ini putih dengan aksen keemasan glamour, Chanyeol tak habis pikir apa yang pria itu lakukan dijalanan sepi dan jauh dari bangunan pencakar langit seperti ini.

"Eum, Hallo ..." sapa Chanyeol saat ia sudah berada dibawah atap yang sama dengan si pria cantik.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit gelap kearah Chanyeol, senyum langsung terbentuk dibibir mungilnya,

"Hallo Tuan, kita terjebak lagi disini..."

Suara itu lembut dan menyatu cantik dengan bunyi hujan jatuh. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berdiri didekat si pria, sebisa mungkin mengontrol dirinya untuk menciptakan jarak yang sopan. Dari jarak seperti ini Chanyol bisa memandangi plum merah segar itu dengan jelas, bulu mata cantik yang lentik, dan aroma segar yang familiar.

"Ya, lagi-lagi aku kurang beruntung karena terjebak hujan..." sahut Chanyeol. Bisa Chanyeol lihat sosok itu sedikit berjengit saat Chanyeol berucap demikian.

"Ah... kau ... tidak suka hujan ?" tanyanya pelan. Suaranya hampir ditelan hujan yang semakin deras. Chanyeol bersandar ke dinding dibelakangnya, mengedikan bahu basahnya,

"Ya... kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku mengalami hal buruk setiap hujan turun... Dan itu sangat membuatku tertekan." Sahutnya sama pelan. Ia tak tahu mengapa tapi ia bisa menceritakan hal sensitif itu semudah ini pada orang asing.

"Maaf jika begitu..." ucap si pria kecil sambil beringsut menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas sambil mnatap ke langit yang semakin gelap, "Aku akan berusaha mengurangi hujan turun..."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Ha ? Apa maksud—"

 **Tap !**

"Maaf membuatmu mengingat semua hal menyedihkan itu saat hujan turun."

Sosok itu berjinjit disisi Chanyeol, dan memberi satu kecupan hangat dipipinya. Rasa nyaman yang sedikit menyedihkan menyergap dihati Chanyeol, ia melihat sosok itu tersenyum kearahnya,

"Hujan akan segera reda, Tuan. Hati-hati saat pulang~"

Pria itu berlari menerobos hujan, meski cukup gelap tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat jika wajah rupawan itu tak terkena basahnya air hujan.

Dan tepat saat sosok itu lepas dari pandangan Chanyeol, hujan pun reda. Angin bertiup membawa aroma hujan yang khas, aroma yang Chanyeol baui saat sosok itu ada disisinya.

Berjalan pelan ke apartement sewaannya, Chanyeol termenung sambil mengusap air mata yang entah kenapa pecah dari sepasang mata bulatnya.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-10**

Sudah satu minggu sejak hujan turun. Dan hingga kini tak ada tanda-tanda jika air akan tumpah lagi dari langit. Beberapa stasiun TV mulai mempertanyakan hal ini karena seharusnya memang hujan turun dikarenakan musim yang berganti.

Chanyeol mengaduk kopinya sambil menatap keluar dapur. Apartement sederhana yang ia sewa ada dilantai 3 sehingga ia bisa menatap langsung kelangit luas.

Biru cerah, tanpa awan, dan hanya sesekali angin bertiup. Rasa-rasanya musim kemarau kembali menyerang. Pohon-pohon tinggi tak bergerak karena angin yang berhembus tak cukup kuat untuk menggerakan dahan-dahannya. Sinar matahari yang menghujam tajam ketanah membuat silau dan terik meski jam baru menunjuk pukul 9 pagi.

Kantor tempat kerjanya memutuskan untuk memberi libur pada karyawan karena hantaman panas yang tiba-tiba ini. Chanyeol menyeka keringat dipelipisnya dengan lengan baju.

"Chanyeol ! Kau didalam ?"

Suara khas dari putra pemilik Apartement membuat Chanyeol bergegas kedalam, didepan pintunya ada Minho yang sudah rapi memakai jersey olahraga kampusnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit malas, Minho menunjuk kearah rumahnya yang brsebrangan dengan bangunan apartement.

"Ayah mencarimu, dia ingin minta bantuan untuk menata dapur."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia segera berganti pakaian dan membawa alat seperlunya. Sebagai desainer interior dia membutuhkan satu dua barang untuk digunakan.

Pagar bangunan rumah Keluarga Choi tampak terbuka, chanyeol baru saja mendorong pagar besi setinggi dagunya itu saat siluet seseorang diujung tikungan membuatnya risih.

Ia menoleh, dan memekik tertahan saat melihat siluet orang tadi jatuh terduduk karena menghindari sepeda segerombolan anak.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan pada orang yang tampaknya tak satu ras dengannya itu.

Mata biru cerah dan kulit pucatnya cukup memberitahu Chanyeol jika dia bukan orang sekitar,

"Oh .. ya, tak masalah. Aku hanya kaget... OH ! KAU ! !" orang itu menunjuk Chanyeol dengan raut terkejut bercampur lega. Chanyeol mundur selangkah, ia tak yakin harus bereaksi seperti apa. Orang dihadapannya ini cukup ambigu dalam hal gender, Chanyeol tak tahu harus memanggilnya Tuan atau Nona ...

Seakan tahu pikiran Chanyeol, sosok itu mengulurkan tangan, "Kau bisa menyebutku Luhan. Salam kenal"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan akan berpaling, dia pikir tak penting jika ia teruskan pembicaraan dengan orang ini.

"Tunggu ! Hey Tuan, buang tampang tak bersalah mu itu"Luhan menarik Chanyeol kebelakang dan memojokannya didinding,

"A-apa maksudmu ? Aku tidak—" Chanyeol menatap Luhan tak mengerti.

Luhan mengibaskan poni nya sambil berdecih, "Dengar ya, sekarang—ah tidak maksudku selama 10 hari ini harusnya hujan turun. Dan hujan berhenti turun karenamu !" Jari lentik Luhan menunjuk tepat dihidung mancung Chanyeol.

"Ha?"

"Ya, kau membuat hujannya berhenti turun !"

"HAH ?!"

Luhan merengut, "Apa yang kau katakan pada Dewa Hujan hah ? Dia itu sangat rapuh, kau pasti mengatakan hal buruk padanya !"

Chanyeol 100% tak paham, dia mulai merasa jika panas hari ini membuatnya berhalusinasi seperti ini. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak paham-"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku hanya diminta menyampaikan pesan padamu jika kau harus meminta maaf dan membiarkan hujan kembali turun !"

Setelahnya Luhan hilang dalam satu kedipan mata Chanyeol.

"Apa-apan ini..." bisiknya pada angin panas yang berhembus.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-20**

Chanyeol punya banyak hal yang harus diingat dan dia tentu tak bisa mengingat semua hal- kecuali itu penting. Dan ucapan Luhan tempo hari salah satu yang ia lupakan.

Ia tak menganggap itu penting, bisa saja itu hanya halusinasinya.

Bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti karena antrian kendaraan yang entah kenapa memanjang. Disisi jendelanya ia bisa melihat seorang berdiri diam menjauh dari orang yang lain.

Pria itu berbalut kemeja putih dan celana kain abu-abu gelap. Sekelebat penampilan pria itu familiar bagi Chanyeol.

Sosok itu menatapnya, dan hati Chanyeol kembali merasakan denyutan keras yang tempo hari pernah ia rasakan. Bus yang ia tumpangi akhirnya berjalan—dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol berbisik pelan ditengah keluhan seisi bus akan cuaca yang panas.

"Aku ingin hujan..."

Katakanlah Chanyeol gila karena ia menangis saat melihat rintik air mulai membasahi jendela kantornya. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke jendela, merasakan dinginnya hawa hujan yang mulai deras. Aroma tanah basah menyelinap ke dalam ruangannya.

Angin yang menerbangkan korden, membawa masuk lebih banyak aroma segar air hujan yang familiar. Chanyeol beranjak membuka jendela yang menghubungkan ruangannya dan balkon kecil diluar jendela.

Meski deras tapi hujan kali ini entah kenapa menyejukan. Iris Chanyeol turun ke jalanan dibawah sana, ia bisa melihat sosok cantik itu diam disisi jalan. Mengabaikan air hujan yang turun menghantamnya—meski Chanyeol yakin jika sosok itu tak basah sama sekali.

Chanyeol bergegas turun dan menyambar payung yang ada dibox dekat meja resepsionis, ia berjalan cepat ke si pria mungil yang menatapnya sedih.

Apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar ?

Chanyeol membuat pria itu sedih ?

Dan yang paling mengejutkan ... pria itu Dewa Hujan ?

Serius ?

Tak banyak kendaraan lalu-lalang karena jam pulang kerja sudah lewat dan Chanyeol memang sedang lembur lagi. Dengan jarak 100 meter, Chanyeol bisa melihat sosok itu menatapnya lurus,

"Hallo..." sapa Chanyeol.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus keras, payung yang Chanyeol pegang nyaris terbawa hembusan angin.

"Ma-maaf jika aku mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya dipertemuan kita yang sebelumnya..." ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Tak ada respon yang ia dapatkan dari sosok indah dihadapannya.

"Maaf... aku tidak tahu jika kau ...eum..." Chanyeol tak tahu harus menyebut orang dihadapannya apa, Dewa ? Roh ?

Astaga ... Kepalanya mulai pusing.

"Maaf... membuatmu mengingat hal buruk saat hujan turun..."

Chanyeol menatap sosok dihadapannya, senyumnya sedih dan bersalah.

"Tidak ! Itu bukan salahmu... K-Kau seharusnya tak menghentikan hujan hanya karena komplainku..." bisik Chanyeol diantara hujan yamng menderu semakin deras, bahkan kabut mulai turun menyelimuti jalanan yang sudah tergenang air.

"Aku ... tidak ingin kau sedih..." balas sosok itu. Chanyeol merasa ada bagian didadanya yang menghangat.

Langkahnya mendekati sosok itu pelan namun pasti.

Dan kini dibawah naungan payung, sosok indah itu mendongak menatap sepasang mata Chanyeol lurus, mencoba membaca perasaan si manusia tampan.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin aku bersedih ?" pertanyaan Chanyeol diutarakan dengan nada rendah dan menuntut. Sepasang irisnya juga menatap langsung ke sosok yang lebih pendek.

"A-aku ... bahagia..." bisik lirih sosok itu sembari menundukan kepala. Chanyeol mengernyit, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang ingin mengusap pipi sehalus porselen itu.

"A—"

"Karena aku bahagia saat melihatmu ..." ucap sosok itu lagi.

Tangan lentik itu terulur, menggapai pipi Chanyeol. Ujung lentik jemari itu mengusap pelan cipratan air yang membasahi wajah tampan sang Designer interior. Meski udara sedang dingin tapi tangan itu hangat—seperti pagi dimusim semi.

Chanyeol mendekat—menghapus jarak yang ada diantara mereka. Tangan besarnya juga menangkup pipi bulat itu, mengusapnya pelan sebelum menariknya mendekati wajahnya.

Satu kecupan dan Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia baru saja menodai salah satu bidadari surga.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-30**

Satu bulan sejak ia pertama kali bertemu sang Dewa Hujan. Dan sudah 10 hari berlalu sejak ia mencicipi plum suci milik sang Dewa.

Kini, saat malam terasa dingin dikamarnya, ia berbaring dengan Sang Dewa—yang bernama Baekhyun; bersandar pada dadanya. Hujan diluar semakin deras namun tanpa petir. Chanyeol mengusap surai kecoklatan itu pelan, Baekhyun bergumam kecil menikmati afeksi Chanyeol.

"Hmnn~"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu pelan, Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Yeol ~"

"kau sering datang Baek, kau yakin tak masalah sering menghujani kota ini ?" tanya chanyeol disela-sela usapannya di pipi Baekhyun. Sang Dewa hanya tersenyum,

"Semua orang suka hujan, jadi ku pikir itu semua bukan masalah ~" Baekhyun bangun dari posisi rebahannya didada Chanyeol, mendudukan dirinya diperut si manusia tampan.

"Ow ow .. apa ini Baek ?" Chanyeol menyeringai, tangannya menelusup pelan dipinggang sang Dewa membuat makhluk itu mendesah pelan.

"Chan..."

Malam itu hujan semakin deras, tapi baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang merasakan kedinginan.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-42**

Chanyeol berjengit kaget saat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia menelan kopinya cepat,

"Astaga Baekhyun, kau mengagetkanku" ucap Chanyeol sembari mematikan kompornya.

Sepertinya acara sarapan pagi kali ini tak akan tenang.

Benar saja, setengah jam berlalu dan Chanyeol sudah membuat Baekhyun terlentang dimeja dengan kemeja terbuka dan celana tergantung dimata kaki.

"Dasar nakal.." bisik Chanyeol sembari menjilat satu gigitan dileher Baekhyun. Yang disebut _nakal_ hanya mendesah pelan—menikmati secara penuh rangsangan dari Chanyeol.

"Kita harus cepat, aku akan ada rapat pukul 9—"

 _Shhaa ! ! !_

 _Shaaa !_

Chanyeol menegakan badannya dan menoleh kearah jendela, visual air yang menuruni langit membuatnya membelalak

Tunggu, beberapa detik lalu langit cerah, prediksi cuaca diberita bilang tak akan ada hujan—

Oh ...

Tentu saja

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai, "Oh Dewaku, kau benar-benar nakal..." ucapnya pelan sambil melepas ikat pinggangnya. Didetik saat celananya menghantam lantai, kaki jenjang Baekhyun melingkar indah dipinggangnya.

"Rapat akan ditunda…hujan sangat deras…"ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mengelus lengan Chanyeol. Si Desainer mortal menyeringai makin lebar, bibir dibawa ke pucuk sensitif, menghisap pelan.

"Baiklah jika begitu... sepertinya kau akan jadi menu sarapanku hari ini..."

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-50**

Berkali-kali Chanyeol mencoba focus pada kertas dihadapannya, namun berkali-kali pula ia gagal.

Diluar sana matahari sedang berkuasa dilangit dan tak tanggung-tanggung memanggang apapun diatas bumi. Chanyeol merenggangkan dasinya, melipat kemeja hingga siku, danmenurunkan suhu pendingin elektronik yang tertempel didinding.

Arlojinya memberitahu jika ini sudah lewat tengah hari, namun menurut Chanyeol ini baru pukul 11 siang.

Sepertinya lagi-lagi ada hantaman gelombang panas tiba-tiba,

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun...?" tanyanya pada hembusan angin kering diluar ruangannya. Kini kemanapun mata nya memandang, diatas ujung pencakar langit tak ada satupun awan pekat yang sekiranya membawa hujan.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menengok keluar setelah ia menghadiri acara makan malam yang diadakan salah satu rekannya. Langit malam cerah bertabur bintang menyambut pandangan sedihnya

Malam itu Chanyeol tertidur dengan menyebut nama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-67**

Secara teori, alam sedang berada dalam fase musim panas. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dibawah tenda saat rekan-rekan sekantornya berlarian menceburkan diri dilaut.

Ya, dia sedang mengikuti acara rutin perusahaan—liburan musim panas bersama.

Ia terus-terusan menghela nafas saat merasa panas matahari menghujam pasir, ditempat ini tak mungkin Baekhyun akan muncul namun ia tetap mengharapkan itu terjadi.

Chanyeol berjalan mnjauh dari pantai dan membeli minuman isotonik, pikirannya melayang jauh. Sedikit banyak berpikir apakah ini memang benar-benar musim panas atau _musim panas_ karena Baekhyun tak bertugas.

Ia mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana ia bisa memanggil Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan sudah berdoa meminta hujan setiap saat ..." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Wajahnya kembali menengadah ke langit, "Baekhyun ? Kau mendengarku ?"

Angin berdesau, tak seperti angin kering khas musim panas angin barusan dingin menyentuh kulit Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-78**

Chanyeol menghirup dalam-dalam bau khas tanah basah yang sejenak membuatnya merasa Baekhyun ada disampingnya.

Kini ia ada di Ekuador... ya Ekuador. Tepatnya di Cloud Forest. Salah satu Hutan Hujan Tropis terbesar didunia.

Dia pergi sejauh ini—ketempat ini hanya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dia percaya... dimanapun itu selama ada hujan maka Baekhyun juga ada disana.

Namun...

"Baekhyun ! !"

Panggilannya yang kesekian bergema, namun tak ada siapapun yang meresponnya.

"Baekhyun ! !"

Suaranya mulai serak, kabut mulai turun membatasi pandangan dan gerakannya.

"Baekhyunn ! ! ! Baekhyun ! !"

Ia menangis saking putus asanya.

Ia sudah terlalu rindu, dan ia merasa rasa rindu ini bisa membunuhnya perlahan.

"Baekhyun ! ! !"

Panggilannya masih menggema meski sekarang ia berlutut dan menangis dihadapan satu pohon besar yang dijalari sulur.

"Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar saja

Chanyeol hanya ingin memeluknya sebentar,

Kenapa semesta tak mengijinkannya ?

"Siapa kau ?"

Suara itu tenang namun tegas—bukan suara Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendongak, seorang gadis cantik bersurai _Honey Blonde_ berdiri dihadapannya. Sepasang mata sewarna _Emerald_ nya menatap Chanyeol tak suka dan risih,

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Baekhyun kami ?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri, menemukan satu harapan

"Aku—"

"Ada urusan apa manusia rendahan sepertimu menemui Baekhyun ?"

Ucapan Chanyeol tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Aku ingatkan padamu... Berhenti mencari Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol diam, bibirnya membentuk satu garis lurus.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu dan Baekhyun sendiri..."

Dalam satu kedipan mata, gadis itu hilang bersama kabut dingin meninggalkan Chanyeol ditengah hutan.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-90**

Chanyeol itu keras kepala dan pantang menyerah.

Semua rekan dan temannya tahu itu.

Setelah mengambil cuti ke Ekuador 2 minggu lalu, setelahnya ia berkunjung ke Australia—Danitree

Junmyeon mulai merasa kelakuan bawahannya ini aneh,

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengunjungi Hutan Hujan Tropis ? Sedang suka jadi petualang ?" tanya Junmyeon saat Chanyeol untuk ke 2 kalinya meminta ijin cuti.

"Alaska ? Chanyeol serius ? Kau akan pergi ke hutan hujan di Alaska ?!"

Chanyeol hanya mengedikan bahu, "Ini lebih bagus dari pada aku mengadakan ritual pemanggil hujan di apartement ku _hyung_ "

Junmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepala, Chanyeol tak peduli.

Dia hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-132**

"Chanyeol cuti lagi ?"

Junmyeon menurunkan laporan yang ia baca dan menatap Jisoo—sekretarisnya.

"Dia sakit. Sepertinya terlalu lelah karena keliling dunia akhir-akhir ini"

Jisoo menyerahkan surat dokter ke Junmyeon dan keluar ruangan. Junmyeon hanya bisa pasrah saja,

Ia membuang pandangan keluar jendela, "Anak ini sudah terlalu jauh..."

Junmyeon beranjak mengunci pintu ruangannya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah usang. Ia bergumam pelan,

"Iris... sang dewa pesan... datanglah..."

Chanyeol disisi lain sedang bergumul diselimut tebal sambil mendesah lelah. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat sejak kemarin. Ia menoleh saat merasa tak sendirian lagi,

"Lu-han ?" bisiknya pelan.

Luhan bersilang kaki disofanya sambil memasang wajah tak ramah. Ia menunjuk chanyeol,

"Kau ! ! Berhentilah mencari Baekhyun ! !" hardiknya. Surainya yang kini berwarna Ash Blonde ia sisir kebelakang sambil berdecih.

"Astaga, aku harus bolak-balik ke kantor Dewa Porus[1]yang terus memanggilku. Kau bahkan juga membuat Dewi Demeter[2] kesal. Berhentilah mencarinya !"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa berhenti..."

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-237**

Chanyeol mengeryit saat melihat Baekhyun duduk di counter dapurnya sambil meminum satu gelas air.

"Pagi Chanyeol"

Suara indah itu...

Chanyeol langsung berlari dan membenamkan sosok itu didadanya, menghirup aroma segar air hujan yang menguar, mengusap kulit porselen tanpa cacat.

"Aku merindukanmu ~" bisik Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menganggukan kepala pelan, "Ya... aku juga... maaf membuatmu sakit..." jawab Chanyeol.

Jemarinya mengusap dahi Chanyeol, dan rasa panas tubuh Chanyeol hilang. Pria itu mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebagai balasan.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun dalam dekapan hanya diam, ia merengkuh Chanyeol lebih dekat.

"Aku juga..."

 _Maafkan aku Dewa..._

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mencium bibir itu dalam.

"Chanyeol..." suara Baekhyun bergema dikepalanya

Chanyeol

Chanyeol

"CHANYEOL ! ! Astaga ! Yatuhan ! Bangun !"

Chanyeol mendudukan diri terkejut saat teriakan nyata meledakan telinganya.

Diujung ranjangnya, Junmyeon dengan balutan jas rapi bersendekap tak ramah.

"Selesai dengan mimpi mu ? Cepat mandi dan ikut aku ke kantor ! Kau punya banyak pekerjaan"

Chanyeol hanya diam, ia meraba dadanya yang menghangat.

Baekhyun ada dimimpinya...benar-benar ada

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-368**

"Ahh Cha—"

Baekhyun menggenggam erat sprei ranjang, mulutnya terus melantunkan desahan seiring deru hujan diluar. Chanyeol masih sigap mengeratkan pegangan dipinggang kecil itu,

"Chanhh-ahh!"

Chanyeol menyondongkan badannya kedepan, membuat dada berkeringatnya menempel dipunggung Baekhyun.

"Ah-"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat saat merasa benihnya keluar deras, disusul rasa hangat dibagian dalam tubuhnya—Chanyeol _keluar_ didalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun..." bisik Chanyeol sambil merapikan ranjangnya. Ia berbaring menghadap Dewa yang terlihat berantakan itu. Tangan besarnya mengusap peluh didahi Baekhyun,

"Kau harus pergi sekarang Yeol..." lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk paham, mengecup mata indah itu pelan.

"Aku pergi Baek..."

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-372**

Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mempresentasikan design nya didepan kolega dengan baik. Di satu sisi, Junmyeon bersyukur akan hal ini, namun ia juga curiga.

"Chanyeol... kau terlihat bersemangat belakangan ini. Apa ritual hujanmu berhasil ?" Tanya Junmyeon suatu siang saat mereka ada dikafetaria Perusahaan. Chanyeol menelan sandwich nya lalu tersenyum , "Tidak. Buktinya hujan tidak muncul"

Suara kunyahan detik selanjutnya membuat Junmyeon semakin heran, "Lalu ? Bukannya berarti kau gagal ?" Chanyeol mengusap mulutnya lalu mengecek arloji dipergelangannya.

"Ya. Oh hyung, aku duluan. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar bisa pulang lebih awal"

Manik hazel Junmyeon mengikuti gerakan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, "Kau... pulang awal lagi hari ini ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingin segera tidur... Ehehehe. Aku duluan hyung !"

Sehilangnya Chanyeol, Junmyeon menggigit bibir gelisah, lalu segera beranjak juga.

Didalam ruangannya, ia kembali mengeluarkan kertas usang dari lacinya. Bibirnya bergumam pelan.

"Dewa Morfeus[3], datanglah..."

Sesosok pria tinggi nan tampan muncul dihadapan Junmyeon sesaat setelahnya, raut nya yang datar membuat Junmyeon sempat berfikir Dewa ini sedang marah.

"Ada urusan apa Porus ?"

Junmyeon member gesture pria tinggi berdagu tajam itu duduk disofa ruangannya, "Aku ingin bertanya... apa akhir-akhir ini kau melihat Baekhyun di wilayah teritorial mu ?"

Sang Dewa Mimpi nampak menyipitkan matanya sesaat sebelum menjetikan jarinya pelan,

"Ah, maksudmu si Dewa Hujan itu ?" Junmyeon mengangguk, Morfeus bersendekap.

"Ya, dia sering datang membawakanku gandum dan wine dari Dionysus [4]. Saat kutanya ada urusan apa, dia hanya ingin mengunjungi mimpi seseorang."

Junmyeon mengambil nafas panjang, sesaat menahan amarah "Apa aku diijinkan untuk melihat ke mimpi siapa dia datang?"

Morfeus berdiri sambil mengangguk singkat, "Aku harap kau bisa datang langsung ketempatku Porus, karena aku tak suka tempat mortal mu ini. Kita bisa melihat bersama mimpi yang didatangi Dewa Hujan."

Junmyeon berdiri, senyumnya menyaratkan terima kasih banyak.

Tapi tidak saat ia sudah ada di ruangan Morfeus.

Dia merasa Chanyeol baru saja menyobek wajah maha tampan nya ini, ia melirik Morfeus disisinya—Dewa itu sama terkejutnya.

"Ahh—Chanyeol!"

Morfeus menahan diri untuk tak menghancurkan mimpi itu—dimana itu artinya dia juga membunuh Chanyeol.

"Dasar manusia kurang ajar!" geram Morfeus. Junmyeon mengambil nafas panjang, pandangannya lurus ke salah satu cermin besar di ruangan Morfeus.

Dimana ia melihat jelas bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikmati moment intim mereka.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke hadapan Poseidon[5] !" Morfeus menggeram keras. Lalu hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kilatan putih hebat. Junmyeon mundur, dihadapannya Baekhyun sudah berlutut. Raut kebingungannya berganti takut saat melihat Junmyeon berdiri menjulang tepat didepannya,

"Porus—"

"Baekhyun... Kau sudah keterlaluan..." Junmyeon menatap datar Baekhyun, tubuh sang Dewa masih telanjang dan Junmyeon tak perduli.

Pintu besar ruangan Morfeus terbuka, menampakan Poseidon yang berang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal serendah itu ? ! Diantara semua Dewa Hujan aku paling membanggakanmu ! Dan bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan air-air ku untuk menutupi kelakuanmu dengan manusia rendahan itu ? !"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, tak ingin membela diri. Ia bergumam pelan, "M-Maaf... aku—mencintainya..."

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-389**

Sejak insiden penarikan paksa Baekhyun dari mimpi Chanyeol, Junmyeon mendapati jika kelakuan pria tinggi itu berbeda.

Ia linglung, dan terkadang menangis tak jelas.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Junmyeon saat ia melihat Chanyeol diam menatap ke langit dari jendela. Mata itu kosong, namun bibir itu bergerak konstan.

"Baekhyun...Baekhyun...Baekhyun..."

Junmyeon mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol, "Hey, kau mau pergi ke Cafe—"

"Baekhyun...Baekhyun...Baekhyun..."

Mata bulat yang biasanya memancarkan cahaya itu kini redup, dan mengalirkan air bening. Junmyeon membuang muka.

Luhan muncul dihadapannya tak lama kemudian, Dewa pengantar pesan itu menatap Chanyeol sedih. Ia mendekat ke Junmyeon dan berbisik,

"Ku dengar Zeus[6] marah, dia menyuruh Morfeus melakukan sesuatu pada Chanyeol..."

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan kembali ke Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun...Baekhyun...Baekhyun..."

Dewa Kebijaksanaan itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum pedih, "Ini memang harus terjadi. Inilah yang terbaik. Chanyeol harus tahu jika ia tak boleh melewati batas..."

.

.

.

 **Hari ke-390**

Chanyeol menatap kosong irisan cutter ditelapak tangannya, tak ada rasa perih meski darah mengucur. Ia mencoba menggores lempengan tipis itu dibagian lain—kini lengannya.

Darah mengucur dari goresan-goresan itu, tapi Chanyeol tak bisa merasakan apapun.

 _Shaaaaa ! ! !_

Suara hujan turun mengalihkan atensinya, satu cahaya kembali muncul di mata muram itu.

"Baekhyun...Baekhyun... BAEKHYUN ! ! !"

Ia membuka serampangan jendela geser didekatnya, tubuhnya menggantung berbahaya dipembatas besi.

"BAEKHYUN ! ! ! BAEKHYUN ! !" panggilnya berkali-kali. Matanya menatap kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang ia rindukan.

"BAEKHYUN ! BAEKHYUN ! ! BAEKHYUN !" teriaknya. Darah mengucur deras dari dua tangannya—bercampur dengan air hujan.

"BAEKHYUNN ! !" ia melambai ke satu sosok disisi tiang listrik. Pria itu menggunakan setelan rapi—seperti Baekhyun.

"BAEK—"

Suara Chanyeol terhenti saat yang ia lihat bukan Baekhyun, sosok itu dalam sekejap ada dihadapannya.

"Hei..." ucap sosok itu.

"Kau... siapa...?" Chanyeol merasa semua seakan berputar. Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku adalah Dewa Hujan yang menggantikan Baekhyun. Aku mengantarkan seorang Dewa yang ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Chanyeol merasa semua semakin gelap, dadanya sesak.

"Akh—"

Ia merasa tangannya licin dan tergelincir dipembatas, tubuhnya limbung kedepan dan meluncur cepat.

Chanyeol berkedip pelan menatap tanah yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Perlahan ia berbalik—rasanya kepalanya sudah hancur. Ia membaui amis darah dimana-mana.

"ASTAGA ! ! AYAH ! ! CHANYEOL JATUH DARI APARTEMENTNYA ! ! ! AYAH ! ! TELPON AMBULANCE ! !"

Bukankah itu suara Minho di seberang jalan ?

Eh, jatuh dari Apartement?

Kenapa Langit semakin gelap ?

Dan juga, Dewa mana yang ingin bertemu dengannya ?

Ia mengambil satu nafas pendek, satu sosok tinggi menjulang terlihat dimatanya.

"Hallo Chanyeol..." ucap sosok itu, Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya dingin secara tiba-tiba. Nafas seakan terenggut dari paru-paru. Matanya terpejam pelan, namun ia masih bisa mendengar jelas,

"Aku Hades, Dewa Kematian. Porus yang memintaku datang kemari..."

Chanyeol memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, kini yang terlihat bukan hanya sosok yang mengklaim diri sebagai Dewa Kematian, satu wajah familiar muncul diantara air hujan yang menghantam wajah pucatnya,

"Jun..myeon?"

Suaranya terdengar seperti tercekik sesuatu, sosok familiar itu tersenyum, "Kenalkan aku Porus... Dewa Kebijaksanaan."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, tersenyum dalam hati.

Jika Dewa Kebijaksanaan saja memutuskan untuk menyuruh Dewa Kematian mengambil nyawanya, bukankah itu artinya ini cara yang paling bijaksana ?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **LSA's Cuap-cuap** : Hallo gengs, ini series pertama yang LSA buat untuk ChanBaek—dan juga FF God/DemiGod AU! pertama yang LSA upload / _nervous_ /

Btw, ini disetiap Chapter ceritanya langsung FIN dan ga ada hubungan sama chapter lain. Dan tiap Chapter juga posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diacak. Di Chapter 1 ini Chanyeol kebagian jadi manusia, dan Baekhyun jadi Dewa Hujan.

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya bisa ditebak-tebak mereka jadi Dewa atau Demigod apa ;)

Kalau ada yang mau Request LSA juga terima, sini-sini request maunya Baekhyun/Chanyeol jadi apa :D

Buat tambahan, kalau ada pembaca yang ngikutin Novel **Percy Jackson & The Olympians** / **The Heroes of Olympus** , nah ! Ada satu-dua hal yang LSA ambil dari situ

Oke lah sekian a/n nya, terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mau mampir :D 

[1] **Suho** as Dewa Porus : Dewa Kebijaksanaan.

[2] **Krystal** as Dewi Demeter : Dewi Tumbuhan, Bunga, Agraris.

[3] **Sehun** as Dewa Morfeus : Dewa Mimpi

[4] Dionysus : Dewa Anggur dan Pesta

[5] Poseidon : Dewa Laut, Sungai

[6] Zeus : Dewa Langit (Dewa Tertinggi Olympus)

\+ Disini Hades saya buat jadi Dewa Kematian, meski nyatanya dia lebih ke "Pemimpin Dunia Bawah"—anggap saja karena Suho aka Dewa Porus yang minta langsung jadi dia mau turun tangan langsung +

 _ **Cr : Wikipedia**_

* * *

 **Salam Merdeka,**

 **LSA (** _ **sementara**_ **) Solace** ;)


End file.
